A Última Lágrima
by Lourd
Summary: Thórin preferiria enfrentar novamente os orcs em Azanulbizar a ter que encarar o pequeno Fili.


Obrigada a Vindalf Dvergar que me inspirou, mais uma vez, a escrever sobre Thorin com sua última e fantástica Fic, Ered Luin, através do Título: Rei no Exílio. Também vai aqui minha homenagem a Sadie e sua expressão, Couraça Anã, que também usei neste texto. Obrigada, musas!

Ah, sempre lembrando que Reviews são maravilhosas!

Logo abaixo segue um pequeno glossário de palavras em _khuzdûl_ que foram usadas no texto. Quem está lendo Os Filhos de Aule, já deve estar familiarizado com a maioria delas.

* * *

Um pouco de _khuzdûl_(língua falada pelos anões):

_(1)__Azanulbizar_: Batalha ocorrida em Moria;

(2)_khuzd_: anão;

(3)_Khazad-dûm_: Moria;

(4)_rakhâs_: orcs;

(5)_Mahal_: Aule, ferreiro dos Valar, criador dos anões;

(6)_khazâd_: anões;

_(7)__azaghâl_: guerreiro.

* * *

Thorin caminhava com a cabeça baixa, fitando, passo a passo, o caminho que o conduzia ao acampamento de seu povo. A batalha fora aguerrida. _Azanulbizar(__1)_ haveria de ser contada e recontada por muitas eras. Todavia, tal pensamento não lograva êxito em consolar o jovem príncipe _khuzd(__2)_.

Os guerreiros de Durin, os valentes do povo exilado de Erebor o miravam com respeito. Tornara-se o rei. E ganhara um novo nome: Thorin II Escudo de Carvalho. Contudo, o preço que lhe fora cobrado por tal alcunha era considerado, pelo rapaz, muito mais alto do que o que estivera um dia disposto a pagar por qualquer título.

A imagem da cabeça decapitada do avô ainda flutuava em sua mente. A incerteza sobre o paradeiro do pai, sumido durante a batalha, o torturava a cada passo. E uma mão maligna lhe apertava o coração ao pensar em como Frerin, seu irmão mais novo, companheiro de sua infância, seu futuro general, como brincavam quando meninos, lhe fora tomado pelas criaturas hediondas em _Khazad-dûm(__3)_.

Contudo, nenhum pensamento, naquele momento, lhe era mais amargo do que a imagem do pequeno Fili. O cunhado também fora vítima da maldade dos _rakhâs__4_. A lembrança da irmã, grávida com um filho pequeno a seu lado, era demais para o herdeiro de Erebor. Nada pudera fazer diante do corpo moribundo do esposo de Dis. O último diálogo que tivera com o soldado golpeando-lhe a mente:

- 'Tome meus filhos como seus, meu príncipe' – foram as últimas palavras do pai de Fili.

- 'Não sou digno de tal dávida' – respondeu Thorin ajoelhado diante do corpo do cunhado e tentando sustentar-lhe a cabeça com mão.

Os esposo de Dis estendeu a mão ensanguentada a fim de tocar o escudo de carvalho que Thorin, mais por instinto do que por necessidade, teimava em segurar.

- 'Provou ser digno de muitas dávivas, hoje, filho de _Mahal(__5)_' – disse antes de seu último suspiro.

O pai de Fili fechou os olhos e partiu para os Salões de Espera, onde, como bravo guerreiro, pai e esposo dedicado que era, seria recebido por _Mahal_, seu criador e _Iluvatar_, o Pai de Todos.

Ninguém se atrevia a dirigir-lhe a palavra. Mesmo porque não havia ânimo para tal. Cada um dos sobreviventes trazia consigo uma lista de suas próprias perdas. Os _khazâd(__6)_caminhavam pesarosos. Era concenso entre eles que prefeririam uma nova guerra contra os_ rakhâs_ a enfrentar, em sua chegada ao acampamento, um exército de viúvas e órfãos.

Todavia, a realidade se lhe impunha. Após vencerem a última colina, puderam avistar os primeiros sinais do acampamento. Thorin segurava o escuto com firmeza. As mãos crispadas eram o sinal de como o recém declarado rei buscava em si a coragem necessária para a missão que lhe fora confiada.

Os passos que anteceram sua chegada foram, sem dúvida, os mais duros de sua longa caminhada. E mesmo os mais difíceis de toda sua curta vida até então. Com cinquenta e três anos, Thorin ainda era um anão jovem, embora a profundidade de seu olhar revelasse uma maturidade adquirida a duras penas.

Pais saudosos de rever sua prole e esposas correram assumindo para si o papel de batedores. O líder do povo de Durin pode ver passando per si os soldados pressurosos. Ele mesmo, permitindo-se ser ultrapassado. Não havia pressa alguma em seus passos.

Quando o rei no exílio chegou ao acampamento, as primeiras notícias sobre a vitória, ainda que amarga, e sobre seus feitos, já corriam de boca-em-boca. O Povo de Durin, exilado, possuía um novo soberano que provara seu valor de forma inconteste.

'Salve, Thorin II Escudo de Carvalho', ecoavam os gritos pelo acampamento ao lado dos lamentos pelas inúmeras perdas. Não havia uma só cabana sem mortos a serem chorados. O rei, contudo, estava surdo, tanto às saudações como aos lamentos. A cabeça sem a coroa ainda permanecia baixa, até que os olhos foram obrigados a se erguerem diante do chamado que não poderia ser ignorado.

- Tio Thórin! – correu o menino em sua direção – o senhor agora é rei? – indagou o pequeno em sua simplicidade, sendo erguido nos braços pelo herdeiro de Erebor.

- Tudo indica que sim, Fili – respondeu contendo a emoção. Apesar da couraça anã que lhes era atribuída pelas outras raças, os filhos de _Mahal_ também eram capazes de lágrimas, apesar de as evitarem a todo custo.

- Onde está meu pai? – arguiu o anãozinho loiro ante a aproximação da mãe.

Thorin suspirou discretamente ao fitar a irmã. O olhar trocado tornando desnecessário qualquer esclarecimento. Dis levou a mão ao ventre baixando o olhos. Um soluço contido bastou para que o irmão se acercasse e combrisse, com a sua, a mão feminina atraindo para si novamente o olhar da jovem mãe.

- Tio Thórin, onde está o papai? – indagou mais uma vez o menino ante o silêncio perturbador de seus parentes.

- Vamos, jovem guerreiro – disse o rei enquanto acariciava o rosto da irmã – precisamos conversar.

Dis obervou o irmão e o filho se afastarem. A princesa sabia do amor que Thorin nutria pelo sobrinho. Conhecia o coração do _khuzd_. Estava certa de que tanto ela como os filhos estavam assegurados. Não apenas pelo rei, mas, sobretudo, pelo varão.

Thorin buscou um local afastado, tomando lugar sob uma árvore e sentando o sobrinho em uma das pernas.

- Precisa ser forte, _azaghâl(__7)_ – principiou o tio – sua mãe precisará muito de nós dois. Sabe disso, não sabe? – indagou conhecedor que era da astúcia do sobrinho que, pelo pouco que já vivera e ouvira, por certo já intuía o que lhe seria revelado.

Fili conteve o choro. Sabia que o tio não se agradava de que lágrimas banhassem os rostos dos guerreiros de Durin. Todavia a carga era por demais pesada para seus ombros de menino e o queixo do pequeno _khuzd_ loiro tremeu atingindo Thorin de forma dolorosa.

O Rei no Exílio olhou para os lados e fitou o sobrinho, não resistindo em erguer a mão tomando a cabeça do sobrinho e encostando sua testa na dele.

- Estamos só nós dois aqui, pequeno guerreiro – sussurrou o tio – pode deixar que as lágrimas venham desde que me prometa que serão as últimas – completou abraçando o sobrinho que foi pródigo em banhar o pescoço do tio com o líquido salgado.

Thorin apoiou as costas na árvore que jazia atrás de si, permitindo que o menino chorasse tanto quanto este julgasse necessário até adormecer nos braços protetores. O jovem rei fitava o horizonte lembrando-se de suas perdas. Também precisaria ser forte. Não seria possível trégua pra ele ou para seu povo. Ainda não haviam conseguido encontrar um pouso definitivo. Thorin buscou dentro de si o menino que um dia fora, permitindo-se uma lágrima e prometendo a si mesmo que seria a última.


End file.
